Machine Guns
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page covers the Squad Automatic Weapon, General Purpose Machine Gun, and Heavy Machine Gun weapon categories. Squad Automatic Weapons use the Rifle weapon proficiency, while General Purpose and Heavy Machine Guns use the Tactical weapon proficiency. All Squad Automatic Weapons, General Purpose Machine Guns, and Heavy Machine Guns target a number of squares with the Suppressive Fire action equal to the character’s Strength modifier +2. Machine Gun Tables Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Ammunition (Ammo): This column lists a weapon’s ammo code, which consists of 2 numbers separated by a letter — ”M” for self-contained removable magazine, “S” for an internal supply of shots, “B” for a belt, and “D” for a removable drum. The number before the letter is the number of shots the weapon can hold and the number after the letter is the number of reloads automatically supplied with the weapon (e.g. 15M4 indicates that the gun comes with 4 fully loaded 15-shot magazines). When a weapon’s ammo code lists two or more options, the character may gain only 1 of them with each weapon pick. The full complement of ammo supplied when it’s chosen is also called the weapon’s ammunition stockpile. Several rules and upgrades change a weapon’s full ammo stockpile or offer additional stockpiles to the character. Recoil (Rec): This column lists a firearm’s Recoil value. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Single-Shot mode, he suffers a –1 penalty with his attack check. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Burst or Full Auto mode, he suffers a penalty with his attack check equal to the difference between the Recoil value and his Strength score. Range Increment (RI): This column lists the range increment of an item’s primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion. Squad Automatic Weapons Squad automatic weapons (SAWs) are light machine guns that fire relatively low calibers and are intended for small infantry units. 'Browning M1918 BAR' (USA) This weapon was the first American SAW (having come into existence well before the term was coined). The Browning is an exceptionally light weapon for its era and remained in American service through the Korean War. 'Enfield L86A1 LSW' (UK) This is a light Support Weapon variant of the L85 assault rifle. It saw occasional use as a field expedient marksman’s weapon due to its longer barrel, but was replaced in British service by the FN Minimi. 'FN Minimi/Minimi Para' (Belgium) This weapon was called the M249 in American service. It is known for its exceptionally high rate of fire. The Para variant features a shorter barrel and collapsible stock. Both weapons are usually belt-fed, with 200-round boxes that clip to the underside of the gun for easy handling. They also accept standard M16-family magazines, but tend to damage them; when M16 magazines are loaded into either weapon, the error range of attacks made with it increase by 1. 'NORINCO QJY-88' (China) This weapon saw limited production. It was intended to replace most existing SAWs and GPMGs in Chinese service. 'RSA RPK/RPK-74' (Russia) The RPK is a heavy variant of the venerable AK-47 assault rifle. The RPK-74 is the equivalent version of the AK-74. 'Steyr AUG Hbar' (Austria) This is a “heavy barrel” configuration of the Steyr AUG assault rifle. General Purpose Machine Guns General purpose machine guns (GPMGs) are heavy, high-caliber weapons intended for platoon use (often from a fixed position). Each time an unbraced character makes an attack with a general purpose machine gun, he suffers a –2 penalty. 'FN MAG' (Belgium) This weapon is loosely based on the Browning BAR’s mechanical components. It is ultra-reliable, averaging 26,000 rounds fired between failures, and has become one of the most prevalent GPMGs in the world, used by virtually every member of NATO. 'German State Arsenal MG-42' (Germany) The father of all modern GPMG designs, the MG-42 originated early in WWII, when previous German designs proved susceptible to mud and dust. This weapon remains in production in some countries today, re-chambered for 7.62mm NATO ammunition. 'RSA PK' (Russia) The PK was a mainstay of Soviet, and later Russian, arms exports. It is found virtually everywhere that the Soviet Union ever sold weapons and everywhere another nation copied Soviet products. 'Saco M60' (USA) This weapon was the standard American GPMG through most of the Cold War. It was plagued by reliability and overheating problems and was largely replaced in U.S. service by the FN MAG (designated M240). Today, it’s seen mostly in third-world militaries and on the black market. Heavy Machine Guns Heavy machine guns (HMGs) are reserved for vehicle use and defense of fixed positions. No character may fire a heavy machine gun that isn’t mounted on a tripod or vehicle. Each weapon’s weight includes that of an integral tripod for this purpose. 'Browning M2hB' (USA) The M2hB has seen dozens of official upgrades, having been in service with over 30 nations. It is a slow-firing weapon that may be fired once in Single-Shot mode every other round, or in Burst or Full Auto mode without restriction. 'General Electric M134' (USA) The General Electric M134 can fire up to 6,000 bullets a minute and uses an electric motor to drive six rotating barrels to prevent overheating. It is the smallest Gatling-type machine gun in widespread use, usually as a helicopter door gun. 'RSA DShK' (Russia) This was the first Soviet heavy machine gun, originated as an anti-aircraft weapon. It saw widespread use through the 1960s. The DShK is mounted on a Small wheeled carriage that a character may push at up to 1/2 his Speed (rounded down). 'RSA KPV' (Russia) This World War II-era machine gun was often assigned to infantry; it was permanently mounted on a low-slung two-wheeled cart incorporating a seat for the user. Category: Gear Rules Category: Weapons